User talk:Lordofmonsterisland/Heralds of Chaos
Mortal Kombaaaaaat! :D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:31, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Time to unleash my mental power upon that man!!!! 03:37, 30 April 2008 (UTC) I'm in. Make me awesome! Or not Spartan 501 04:27, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Our own personalities and selves! This oughta entertaining, (especially the Ajax character...) ;] -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 11:37, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Just to let you know, if you want to have a semi-truthful representation of how you look, go ahead and tell me what you look like, or I'll have to go by my own personal "idea" of how you look (as I'm doing with Ajax). --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:52, 30 April 2008 (UTC) I thought Justanothergrunt was nicknamed grunty, that's at least what I've always called him. The introduction is beyond what I expect it would be. Seriously, this is almost like Kingdom Hearts:Chain of Memories introduction... 16:23, 30 April 2008 (UTC) What's your personal "idea" of how I look, LOMI? :I kinda wondering myself based on what Baccus just said too... How do I look like? A picture of me is on Halopedia so... Pics of Sgt.johnson Practically... I'm a 5'5, 135 black kid with a six pack and 13 inch biceps. Not the biggest, but enough to keep the job done. I have a buzz cut and I speak with a Northern Accent... it's strange, ya know? My personality... yeah, I'm a nice guy, but, if you piss me off, I go crazy. I'm kinda quiet in school, and I read... a lot. I'm not the fastest, but I'm fast. I'm not the strongest, but I'm strong. I'm not the smartest, but I'm smart. I'm not the best, but I'm one of the best. Plus, I have a self defeating attitude... When I'm high, I'm high. But, when I'm low, I'm low. Plus, why'd you make Ajax the leader? :P -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 16:55, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Is the intro like Chain of Memories? Surprisingly, I haven't played the game, though I want to get it. But anywyas, JAG's nick is changed to Grunty, and I'll be adding some "ideas" of how you all look into a new physical description under your name in the list..... well, unless you give me something better to go by. And AJ, who says Ajax is the leader? He might die >:] --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:28, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :ROFL... Hey, if I die, I want a good death... :P -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 18:30, 30 April 2008 (UTC) I guess you all just knew about this a while back. I am a 169cm or 5'6' girl. I am neither white nor black, skin is oriental-like (figure it out). If you read my bio, I am in IB program (Don't know what it is? That's good). I am "somewhat" tom-boyish based on what my friends say; I was competitive in sports, mostly Soccer and Karate...uh, what else... 19:09, 30 April 2008 (UTC) My appearence... try to imagine a skinny 14-years old (adopted) Indian teenager with blonde-colored hair (painted). And my personality: I'm a vegeterian that hates that men have it better than women out in the world and I have had around six boyfriends the last half-year. When I think over it, you can ignore that last part.... --Angel54 21:06, 30 April 2008 (UTC) I'm 6'1...white i guess, but with a pretty tanned complexion. Second fastest long distance in my year (of 182), 8 fastest sprint (so..that kinda makes me fast :)...but i have absoloutly no coordination...i cant catch a ball if it was rolled to me. I also go Rifle/Machete hunting at least 1nce a month, ...uh..i have dark brown/blackish in patches hair thats completely straight and shoulderlength at the back, n roughly past eyelength at the front...i'm pretty sure that covers it... bar personality, if theirs no1 joking, then i normally take the role...and i eat babies, likie, semi-sadist...if i was in the position, with no consequences, i probably would pull out someones teeth one by one, tear ut their eye, lodge the teeth in it n force them to chew it with their gums n eat it :) Just Another GruntConverse 21:10, 30 April 2008 (UTC) You're a sadist? Should probably stay away from australia... --Angel54 21:25, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Sounds like he's impersonating Ajax. XD --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:34, 30 April 2008 (UTC) U should bring in O'Malley in a suprise twist kinda thing, where he attacks Ajax, n they battle to the death ontop of a thin bridge, like the 1 in Twilight Princess :) (...and im a nice guy :( ) Just Another GruntConverse 21:42, 30 April 2008 (UTC) A very good start, and remember my Minnesota accent! :P -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:16, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Praises, O'malley warriors, clone armies, minnesota accents....... it all means one thing: UN-LIIMMIITTT-EEEDDDDD POOOOWWWAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! Sorry, I've always wanted to do that on here. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:47, 1 May 2008 (UTC) I rewrote chapter 1 to explain how they can do all they're going to be doing (run quickly, lift heavy weapons, etc.) --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:50, 1 May 2008 (UTC) The Overseer seems to remind me of the Spokeperson in the Halo series, saying the gametype... 14:58, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :lol. No, I don't he'll be yelling "Slayer!", "Killing Spree!", and the like over the COM. He'll probably just sit back and watch most of the time. I have an interesting plan for him at one point though. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:02, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Ajax u barstard! U shot me in the 1st 5 minutes!.....lolJust Another GruntConverse 20:44, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Yay!! The story is back!! 16:30, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Chapter 2 is completely completed. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:37, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Woo I defied logic and survived Ajax!!! Yes, you survived........ for now...... --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:28, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Huzzah, work continues! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:16, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Yay! u used my clone idea! This is totally unrealistic! Grievous797 sucks with a sniper! No way he could line up a shot on a MOVING target! =D MasterGreen999 01:12, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :Well how should I know, I've never gotten the chance to play these people on Live. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 22:20, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, oh, make it so that Ajax screams and swears really loud when he dies. :P [[User:Simon rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']][[:Category:Simon rjh|'h']] • VALKYRIE 22:08, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :::XD lol. Well, I'll remember that when he dies. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:28, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :LOMIIIIIIII!!!!!!! Oh, two notes! Grievous rocks with the Sniper, so do I, and, I'm more of a shotty-snipes man now. -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 02:34, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Well, seeing as how you're an army now, you're gonna be doing a lot of different things. Plus, minor side note, I had to add in H3 early, cause I found out I'd accidentally double-used Grievs. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:59, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Sucks to be killed almost instantly...aw well, I had forgotten about this anyway. Cheers, Yeah, you've kinda been dead for... forever. lol. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 16:25, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Part 1 Finished At Last.... Can I sign up? Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 22:33, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Nice Censorship... Like Trailers? :Good second chapter, however, I have one gripe. You see, Maslab, CT and AR are now the 'newbie' Admins, they all should be in the Admin group. And, likewise, the senior members should be rotated upwards in the group, as if they were the NCOs. Oh, and technically, that would mean elevating me to 'senior active user', as other users are here infrequently. Odd how this site works, eh? Oh, and nice censorship =) Can i has